


Questa solitudine che sento sarà il prezzo per un po' di libertà

by babykit87l



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, End of a Relationship, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Pain, Post-Canon, cry, post episode: 2x09 clip 1, relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: Credi che sia innamorato di te? Guarda che non è così. Questa è soltanto un’altra delle sue follie.





	Questa solitudine che sento sarà il prezzo per un po' di libertà

** Questa solitudine che sento sarà il prezzo per un po' di libertà **

_ Credi che sia innamorato di te? Guarda che non è così. Questa è soltanto un’altra delle sue follie. _

Era stata dura e _ _ deve ammettere _ _ che gli ha fatto pena vedere Martino piangere in silenzio davanti alle sue parole. Però non aveva potuto fare altrimenti. Doveva proteggerlo, come ha promesso di fare dacché ha scoperto la sua malattia. Pensa questo , mentre entra nella stanza d’ospedale dove lo hanno portato quando la polizia l’ha trovato dietro piazza  Gae Aulenti. 

La prima cosa che vede sono i genitori di Nico ai piedi del letto, in piedi e di fronte al ragazzo, che guarda con aria assente il soffitto e sembra perso nel suo mondo. 

“Eccomi!”

“Ciao Maddalena!” 

Subito Anna le sorride e le lascia una carezza sul braccio. Si è affezionata tanto alla famiglia di Niccolò e sa che loro si fidano molto di lei. Per questo quando la notte precedente ha visto la chiamata di Martino sul telefono ha capito subito che era successo qualcosa di grave e si è subito attivata per avvertire i signori Fares. Martino non le aveva più risposto al messaggio che gli aveva mandato la mattina, anche se aveva visualizzato, ma di certo non credeva che sarebbe dovuta correre dai suoi genitori e farsi un viaggio di 4 ore in treno, di notte, per recuperare per l’ennesima volta quel concentrato di follia che era diventato Niccolò negli ultimi anni. Una bomba ad orologeria che sta diventando sempre più faticoso e stremante disinnescare. 

“Hai fatto?” Chiede la madre, riferendosi alla conversazione avuta con Martino.

Lei annuisce poi guarda Niccolò e chiede ai genitori di lasciarli soli.

Entrambi le sorridono stanchi e lasciano la stanza. 

Niccolò sembra totalmente assente , ma appena i due escono, si volta verso Maddalena con uno sguardo a metà tra l’amareggiato e il rabbioso. Spera non verso di lei, che ha solo fatto quello che ha potuto per stargli vicino, anche se lui non se ne accorge e con molta probabilità sente la sua presenza come un’imposizione.

“Dov’eri?” 

Per un momento pensa di inventarsi qualcosa, ma vederlo su quel letto di nuovo ,  la fa desistere dal raccontagli una balla. “Con Martino.”

Gli occhi di Niccolò si dilatano per un secondo e Maddalena nota come stia cercando di non crollare davanti a lei. “Dov’è?”

“Sta tornando a Roma. Credo.”

“Che vuol dire credi?”

“Beh, eravamo in piazza  Gae Aulenti e lui era ancora lì quando sono andata via per tornare qui.”

A questo punto il ragazzo si mostra sconvolto e prende un respiro profondo prima di parlarle, probabilmente per evitare di aggredirla verbalmente. “Hai lasciato Martino lì da solo? Ma che cazzo, Maddalena ha 17 anni ed è in una città che non conosce.”

“Mi dispiace ma dovevo tornare qui , da te. È abbastanza grande per andare a prendere un treno, Nico, non è un bambino.” Risponde lei piccata.

“Di che avete parlato? Che gli hai detto?”

Maddalena si avvicina e fa per prendergli la mano , ma lui si tira indietro e ripete la domanda con più enfasi. Così con un sospiro, quasi a darsi coraggio gli racconta della loro conversazione.

“Come ti sei permessa? Non avevi il diritto di dirgli del mio disturbo, ora penserà che sono pazzo per colpa tua!” Si copre il volto con le mani e scuote la testa. Maddalena nota come tremi mentre le prime lacrime escono senza che lui possa fermarle.

“Dovevo dirglielo Nico, hai avuto un attacco psicotico troppo grave. Che avrei dovuto fare? Che cosa mi sarei dovuta inventare? Almeno così ti lascerà in pace.”

Rimangono in silenzio per molto tempo. Niccolò non smette di piangere, non la guarda nemmeno e lei vorrebbe abbracciarlo, ma ha capito che non vuole il contatto fisico. Non con lei almeno. Non più. 

Quando sembra che si sia calmato un po’, alza il volto e prende dei respiri profondi. Scuote la testa come se non credesse che stia succedendo davvero tutto quello e si chiede perché doveva capitare a lui. 

“Posso farti una domanda?” Chiede con la voce roca, per via del pianto.

“Certo...” 

“Perché ti ostini per forza a voler stare con me?” 

“Come perché? Perché ti amo.” Risponde di getto anche se non è più molto convinta quando lo dice. 

“Non è vero. Non ci amiamo più. E da parecchio anche. Anzi da quando conosco Martino so per certo che non ti ho mai davvero amata. Non quel tipo di amore almeno. Quindi, perché vuoi rimanere legata a me per forza? È un peso per entrambi, non lo vedi?” 

Niccolò la fissa, occhi negli occhi, come non succedeva da tempo. Con una determinazione che non vedeva da quando lo psichiatra aveva dato la sentenza. E Maddalena rimane allibita.  Vorrebbe rispondere , ma si rende conto che non sa che risposta dare. Pensandoci bene, non sa perché .

Abbassa lo sguardo e si morde il labbro. Poi prova a ragionare, a voce alta così che anche Nico ascolti. 

“Quando ti hanno diagnosticato il disturbo ci eravamo promessi che avremmo spaccato il mondo insieme, che nulla ci avrebbe fermato e saremmo rimasti uniti per sempre. Lo so che avevamo 16 anni e che era una promessa infantile, ma ci ho creduto davvero. E poi mi sono informata tanto sui disturbi psichiatrici e mi piaceva l’idea di avere te accanto che mi avresti aiutato nello studio.”

“Volevi una cavia...” Non è una domanda la sua.

“No, non l’ho mai vista così. Però ammetto che forse inconsciamente sì. Però per me sei importante Nico. Sei il primo ragazzo che mi abbia fatta sentire visibile e amata.”

“Io non voglio più stare con te. Non è giusto nemmeno nei tuoi confronti perché amo un’altra persona.” Maddalena cerca di intervenire ma lui non gliene dà modo. “E non dirmi che quello che provo non è reale perché non è così. Ti ho permesso di farmi credere che quello che provavo l’anno scorso per Rashid fosse dettato dal mio disturbo ma stavolta non te lo permetterò. Non ho mai provato nulla di così reale per nessuno come per Martino.”

“Lo ami davvero?”

“Sì, anche se mi odierà adesso. L'ho spaventato da morire e ora che sa, non vorrà nemmeno più vedermi.”

“Sai, ha insistito tanto per vederti e sapere come stavi davvero, anche quando gli ho detto che i tuoi sentimenti non erano che una delle tue follie. Magari è spaventato , ma non credo proprio che ti odi. Ti ama davvero.”

“A volte penso che tu in realtà mi odi. Perché gli hai detto così?”

“Non l’ho mai fatto. Odiarti dico. È solo che... avrei voluto che quello che hai con Martino ce l’avessi avuto con me. Puoi biasimarmi?”

“ No. Ma  ormai è finita con Martino, non c’è più niente . Era troppo bello per durare.” Dalla sua voce traspare tutta l’amarezza e la rassegnazione. 

“Mi dispiace Nico, veramente.”

Niccolò si volta dall’altra parte e le dà la schiena, riprendendo a piangere. 

Maddalena rimane in silenzio, per un po' poi decide di uscire dalla stanza. Prima di andarsene però si volta di nuovo verso il ragazzo. 

"Ti ricordi di Rashid?" 

"Non l'ho mai dimenticato." 

E capisce che non solo il suo sentimento è reale ma che avrebbe dovuto mollare la presa almeno un anno fa. 

Alla fine esce dalla stanza, butta fuori l’aria e si permette anche lei di far scorrere le lacrime. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo si rende conto che è davvero finita con lui e l’unica cosa che sente davvero è un senso di sollievo che non credeva di poter provare. E un sorriso fa capolino sulle labbra. Uno di quelli sinceri. Veri. È finalmente libera di andare avanti e lasciare che Niccolò trovi la sua strada da solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho molto da dire ma ho sempre avuto l'impressione che vedendolo dal punto di vista di Martino mancasse un pezzo e così ho voluto provare a vedere anche dall'altra parte cosa c'era. Spero che non vi abbia fatto schifo e ovviamente in ogni caso fatemi sapere che ne pensate, okay?
> 
> Grazie mille e a presto
> 
> Babykit


End file.
